Article carrying straps are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,403, 4,114,838, 4,261,493, 4,760,944 and 4,804,025. Known carrying straps enable the user to carry a usually-unwieldy article by the hand, over the shoulder, around the neck, and so forth. Most of the known straps, however, are relatively complex and require a number of different parts.
There is a need for a simple, easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture carrying strap with a minimum of parts which enables the user to carry articles preferably, although not necessarily, over the shoulder with a minimum of fuss. The present invention satisfies that need.